Although studies in mice or non-human primates are often used to make conclusions about human disease, these species do not always respond in the same way. In fact, recent studies show that acute responses to various types of inflammation are very similar between humans of different genetic backgrounds, but poorly correlate with supposedly equivalent mouse models. Thus, human studies that validate the conclusions made from studies in other species are not only important, but are necessary to understand mechanisms of human disease. Moreover, coordinated animal and human studies allow investigators to learn from each model, develop new hypotheses and design better experiments that in mice, will further dissect mechanisms of disease and |n humans, will validate the conclusions drawn from animal studies, since complex mechanistic studies cannot be ethically proposed in human subjects. Therefore, the goal of the human immunology core will be to enable the performance of human studies that will test key hypotheses of each project proposed in the Ul9 program. To achieve this goal. Core C will recruit human subjects and collect clinical samples and clinical information, validate the antigen-specific B cell tetramers in human clinical samples and provide the clinical infrastructure and research expertise for the analysis of virus-specific B and T cells from human samples. The clinical core will coordinate all aspects of the studies related to direct patient contact and specimen collection for the Projects of the U19